Red Sky At Night
by Bethey96
Summary: After 2 years away from Mystic Falls and touring the world, Lilly returns to her friends and discovers things that she never knew. She comes back to a lot of change and even a new person, who she's immediately warned of. Has she returned at the wrong time? (one-shot)


_**This is just a sad little one-shot I came up with, I hope you enjoy it! **_

* * *

I couldn't believe it'd been two entire years away from Mystic Falls. My planned gap year turned into two, and I had so many amazing stories to tell. I was so excited to tell all my friends that my driving was becoming increasingly dangerous. Finally passing the 'Welcome To Mystic Falls' sign, I began to squeal. Quiet pathetic really, my hometown wasn't the most special place. It was boring really, maybe after spreading my stories and seeing my friends I'd move away for good? Maybe Japan? I enjoyed it there mostly, I even made friends. Despite it being a difficult language to learn I picked it up relatively quick.

As I drove through the centre of the town someone immediately caught my eye. I was speechless he had changed so much. I pulled over and got out of the car.

"Jeremy?" He spun around and smiled before running over to me.

"Lilly? You're back?" He picked me up and spun me around. Placing me back down he noticed the widened look in my eye. "What?"

"Just…damn Jer! Have you been on steroids? Last I saw you, you were…smaller" We both laughed and he hugged me again.

"Can't believe it's been two years! Let me take you to the Grill…I want to hear your stories" He wrapped his now huge arm around my shoulder as we walked to the Grill, it'd changed so much. We walked in and I saw Matt at the bar, walked over with Jeremy.

"Hello stranger" Matt smirked before hugging me tight. "How was it like outside of town?"

"It was amazing! Defiantly recommend it…especially Japan! Tokyo is freaking awesome!" They both laughed and walked me over to one of the booths. "So has much gone on since I left?"

My dark pink hair was falling out of place; I redid my ponytail as they awkwardly looked at each other. I sipped at my Pepsi and looked around the place as they conjured an answer that I knew was a lie. I could always tell when they were hiding something, and now was one of those times. But I'd never tell them I knew they were being secretive, after all they'd tell me if they wanted me to know. As I surveyed my eyes caught a young man at the bar, he was unbelievably attractive. Matt saw me admiring him and butted in.

"A word of advice, Kol Mikaelson is bad" He looked concerned and I wondered why. I nodded and then looked back briefly, Kol was gone.

"How's Elena, Care and Bonnie?" I decided to change conversation, I didn't need awkward boy talk with well…boys.

"They're good. I'm sure Caroline is going to want to throw you a party…you know what she's like" I laughed; I'd almost forgotten the planoholic side of Caroline. Suddenly a shriek filled the Grill, I jumped and looked towards the door. Caroline was waving her hands in the air and running towards me.

"LILLY! Oh my god we must celebrate!"

"Told ya…" Matt muttered before returning to work at the bar.

We spoke for ages, I missed this. I told her about my holiday flame and how I planned to move to Japan, she didn't seem as mad as I thought she would. As we gossiped I noticed she was constantly texting.

"What are you doing Care?" I raised an eyebrow as she bit into her lip.

"Ok…it was going to be a surprise…a party? Elena and Bonnie are sorting it out…and then after here go straight there"

"Care at least let me go and get cleaned up…I've been on a plane for 7 hours" She smiled and stood up, dragging me outside.

"You can get ready at mine…I'll even lend you my dress" She squeezed my arm; she was a lot stronger than I remembered. She'd changed but I couldn't decide on how.

* * *

By the time we were ready it was 6 and rain clouds were beginning to gather. We walked to an unknown destination.

"Where are we?" I asked as I looked at the huge building.

"Ok don't be mad but this Elena's boyfriend's house…we persuaded him and his brother to let the party be here"

"Damn…they rich?" Caroline laughed before walking up the drive.

Meeting the Salvatore's was pretty awkward, I felt bad for them having to host a party for someone they didn't even know. Stefan was defiantly the more social one out of the two, and Damon just didn't really fit in with a group of 17-19 year olds, he couldn't be any older than 23. Luckily it was just the 8 of us, a weird party I know.

I showed Elena and Bonnie a few of my holiday photos from my phone, I just wish I could've shown them more.

"You should write a book about it all…" I smirked at Elena's comment.

"I wrote a journal of everything that happened. I left it in my suitcase though…Maybe sometime I'll show you" They smiled, they really were amazing friends. They didn't seem to care that I hadn't spoken to them that much during the 2 years away.

Everyone was now defiantly at least tipsy. Elena was always hilarious when drunk, she always turned into a giggling mess, which Damon seemed to take advantage of. I noticed that Stefan was a brooder, so I whispered to Caroline.

"Is he always an awkward turtle?" She burst into laughter and looked over to him; even he looked amused for some reason. "Did you hear me?" He nodded "Damn your hearings good!"

"You have no idea…" I laughed and downed another shot. I looked out of the window and noticed it was pouring down with rain, I wondered how I'd get home. Everyone here was wrecked.

The little gathering continued late night and the rain still hadn't lightened, I even heard thunder trembling through the house. I walked into the kitchen and poured myself some water, as I turned around I saw Jeremy at the table.

"Hey Lilly…" He looked a little sad, I furrowed my brow.

"What's up Jer?" I sat beside him and put my hand on his arm "Are you alright?"

"I've just missed you…And seeing you today has brought up old emotions…" I pulled my hand away quickly "I've always liked you but since you were Elena's friend and like 3 years older I didn't say anything"

"Wow…I never even knew" He smiled weakly as I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed.

"When you left it was almost a relief…I didn't have to put up an act…I like you and I can't pretend I don't anymore"

"Is this the alcohol?"

"No it's the truth…" He looked away but I place my palm on his cheek and made him look into my green eyes.

"Maybe once I've settled in ok? You've grown to be pretty hot…" He laughed before I placed a kiss on his lips. "I promise" We hugged for a while until we re-joined the party.

* * *

By 4am everyone had crashed out on any free space, well except for Damon and Stefan who were sitting in silence. I woke up from my brief nap and rubbed my eyes. Looking down I noticed Jeremy sleeping on my lap, I smiled as I placed my hand on his shoulder. I then looked towards Elena, Bonnie and Care who were snuggled up like sisters. I'd never truly been a part of the 'three'; I'd always gotten on better with Matt and Jeremy, and of course Caroline by herself.

I needed some fresh air so I carefully stood up and placed a pillow underneath his head. Damon looked towards me and smirked.

"Where's the party girl going?"

"Outside…" I pointed towards the door

"It's raining you'll get wet…and bring puddles into my house" I smiled at him

"You have a porch type thing at front? I only need some fresh air" He rolled his eyes and nodded, he believed to be the adult of the group, granting permission to do stuff. Kind of creepy really…

Standing outside I inhaled the smell of the rain, I felt better already. There were a few bolts of lightning but it didn't really bother me, I was only going to be out here for a few minutes. I pulled my hair out of the style that Caroline created for me. Running my hands through my coloured hair I thought about what Jeremy said to me, I still couldn't believe it.

"Is it Lilly?" I froze at an English accent and looked up. The man from the bar was standing in front of me, I nodded. "I'm Kol…"

I tried to back away remembering Matt's advice, but he tilted his head and narrowed his dark brown eyes. I was pulled forward quickly so I screamed.

Damon burst outside and growled at Kol, but we suddenly vanished. I heard him call my name but it was becoming quieter from the rain.

I was drenched to the core; I began to shiver as the storm got stronger. Suddenly I was on the ground looking up at Kol, Matt was right. He came towards me but I kicked him back, he growled as his anger grew.

"Please don't hurt me!" I whimpered as fear finally hit. He smirked and lifted me up into his strong arms; not letting me moved my arms.

"I thought we'd have a little fun my flower…" He caressed my cheek with his thumb but I smacked it away. That seemed to anger him more; he pushed me against the nearest tree. I began to shake as I felt his breath on my neck; he then looked into my eyes.

I screamed as loud as I've ever done before as I saw his face. He had dark veins under his once beautiful brown eyes, and fangs appeared from his gums. My body shook with utter fear and the chill from the rain, but he just smirked cruelly.

* * *

**Jeremy's POV~**

I bolted up as I heard Damon shouting for Stefan, something was defiantly wrong. I noticed that Lilly was gone, my heart them went to my throat. The girls and Matt were now awake too and started questioning, but he and Stefan vanished into the storm. Caroline's eyes then widened.

"We need to go help!" She shrieked, Elena pulled her back."We'll both go..."

My eyes bolted between them, I still didn't know what was happening. Damn them and their vampire hearing! I stood up and looked around for Lilly. It them clicked.

"WHO HAS HER?!" I barked, they seemed surprised. I rolled my eyes as the didn't reply, I ran to where Damon kept all the weapons. I grabbed the stake and ran out of the door, but Elena appeared in front of me. "MOVE ELENA"

"It's Kol! He'll kill you Jer!"

"I DONT CARE! I NEED TO GET LILLY" I saw the realisation in her eyes before I barged her out of the way. I wasn't going to lose another girl that I loved, it seemed to be a recurring thing.

I ran out into the rain, Damon and Stefan were nowhere to be seen. I turned back and noticed that Caroline and Elena had now joined the search, only Matt and Bonnie stood by the door. I continued to walk, my clothes were drenched, but I didn't care. I had to find her.

* * *

**Lilly's POV~**

I kicked him back and was now running again. I slipped in the mud and puddles but I had to keep going. The house was too far back now, I couldn't go back, he'd find me. I pushed to go faster, soon regretting drinking all night. As I ran past a thorn bush is scratched against my skin.

"Shit!" I now knew he was a vampire, and by cutting my leg I knew it wouldn't be long till he found me, but I continued to run nonetheless. I remembered hearing rumours of the monsters of the night, but I never once believed them.

"Hello darling..." I spun around to see Kol strolling towards me. He knew I was going nowhere. Appearing in front of me I noticed him inhaling my scent, I was petrified.

* * *

**Caroline's POV~**

I'd now caught up with Stefan, who was panicking. I guess he noticed how important Lilly was to us. She'd only been back not even 24 hours and she'd been attacked. Suddenly we both froze and stared at each other, the smell of blood on the air.

"I better hope that's an injured rabbit" I muttered as I saw his features change. That's the last thing we all needed, for the infamous Ripper to return on the search.

"We have to hurry..." He stated back before following the fresh scent of blood.

* * *

**Bonnie's POV~**

I'd ordered Matt to bring me candles, I had to do something. Once he'd placed them around I lit them within seconds.

"What did she bring with her?" I asked as he searched around for her jacket. As he found it he darted back handing me her dark purple fleece. I held the bracelet Shane had given me and began to mumble my spell. I had to prolong her life so that they could get to her. And so far it was working.

* * *

**Lilly's POV~**

I bit into my lip as I backed into the tree behind me. I'd angered him enough, I didn't need to provoke him anymore. My green eyes sometimes looking up at him, checking where he was. His vampire features had now faded but he still wore that smirk.

"I'll keep chasing you...I like a game" He spoke in a seductive voice but I shook my head. I was prepared to run again.

"Here's a game for ya...How about you let me go...and I'll be your servant for a year?" He sniggered at me

"My games are much better. And I'm hungry...and your the only human around at the moment"

"Cant you eat a rabbit or summin?" I knew referencing Twilight was stupid, but I didn't know fiction and reality at the moment. He laughed again and stood in front of me, his dark eyes piercing through mine.

"I'm not a bunny eater like Stefan..." My mouth dropped

"H-he's a vampire too?"

"Yes. And Damon, Caroline and even Elena. Also Bonnie is a witch and my old friend Jeremy is a hunter. Just thought it'd be nice to know who your friends are before you died" The tears that were already pouring down my cheeks grew heavier. I couldn't believe it, was it all true?

He then snapped out his arms, preventing me from escaping. He looked deep into my eyes, his pupils dilated.

"You are not going to move..." He spoke softly and then stepped back. I tried to run but I was frozen, I tried to kick and slap at his body but my limbs wouldn't shift.

I felt his lips at my neck he kissed before I felt his fangs graze over the skin. His hands roamed my body, making me shiver even more. I was so cold, Goosebumps spread over my body at both the temperature and Kol's exploring hands. He pulled back and thumbed my lips.

"I want you to know you are beautiful...and you smell delightful. Let's see how you taste" He pecked my lips before trailing them down to the side of my neck, he obviously enjoyed playing with his food.

He kissed my neck once again, and I felt his fangs appear yet again. Suddenly I felt a piercing in my neck, his fangs breaking my skin. I winced and closed my eyes as his hands pulled my body in closer to his. My wet hair stuck to my face as I moved my head up towards the rain. Kol changed his position and pulled his head back, giving me a glimpse of my own blood dripping from his lips. He breathed in and smiled before returning to my wound. The raindrops fell onto my face, washing away my tears, my blood and the mud that covered me. He pulled back one last time and thumbed my now cold pale cheek.

"You tasted delightful darling...thank you" He smiled and vanished. I felt weakened, my knees giving in. I fell to the ground, I looked up into the night sky and at the pureness falling down onto my numb body. My eyes drooped and my breaths became irregular. I heard quick footsteps coming towards me. I then felt a warm body against mine and pulling me up onto their lap, cradling my body. My eyes trailed upwards and seeing Jeremy's mournful and broken face, tears falling from his eyes. I smiled weakly.

"Everything will be alright Lilly...they'll get here soon and give you some blood. You'll be fine...Please! Stay with me!" He stroked at my cheeks before planting a sweet kiss on my lips. "Please Lilly"

"Tell Matt he was right..." His eyes darted with panic, I slowly fell into darkness. The last thing I heard was Caroline and Elena's screams.

* * *

**Jeremy's POV~**

I shook her body as her eyes drifted into vacancy. I shouted her name but there was no response, her body was cold in my arms as I continued to hold onto her.

"NO!" I rested my head on hers and cried, I didn't care who was watching. Caroline fell to our side she quickly bit into her wrist and shoved it into Lilly's blue lips, she was crying heavily too. Every time her wrist healed she bit into it again, forcing her blood into Lilly's system. I watched at her neck didn't heal and Caroline becoming weakened as she fed most of her blood onto her. After many minutes she fell back and screamed, Elena rushed to her and held her tight. We all cried and screamed over Lilly's lifeless body. Damon and Stefan stood awkwardly in the distance watching us, they didn't know what to do, and nor did we. She was gone...I'd lost her.


End file.
